Believe
by aiharacchi
Summary: Semi-AU. Karma dibawa Shiro, untuk percobaan tentakel demi mengalahkan Koro-sensei. Tentu saja, kelas 3-E tidak akan membiarkan. Tapi, apakah mereka bisa menyelamatkan Karma sebelum terlambat. Happy Reading minna-san
1. Chapter 1: Akabane Karma

Koro-sensei itu berbeda. Dan dia adalah guru yang menarik.

Ya, Karma tahu itu. Hanya Koro-sensei yang mau menerima candaannya (meski bikin sebal banyak siswa kelas 3-E) dan menanggapnya sebagai pencarian jati diri. Hanya Koro-sensei yang menyelamatkannya ketika ia iseng – iseng terjun bebas di jurang—yang sering membuat Nagisa jantungan. Dan juga, Koro-sensei rela mengantarkan ke Hollywood hanya untuk menonton bioskop tanpa mengeluarkan kocek sedikitpun (serius, Karma sangat beruntung punya guru yang satu itu).

Rasanya sulit sekali membunuh Koro-sensei. Bukan karena kecepatannya yang bikin keder para siswa, tapi kebaikannya dan betapa sayangnya hingga rela mengorbankan nyawa demi para siswanya.

Karena itu—diam – diam—Karma mencoba mencari cara agar mencegah Koro-sensei terbunuh sekaligus menyelamatkan bumi. Bahkan, Karma mencoba mencari tahu kenapa Koro-sensei ingin menghancurkan bumi tanggal 13 Maret yang akan datang.

Sederhana saja, Karma tidak ingin kehilangan guru yang enak dikerjain seperti Koro-sensei.

.

.

.

 **Fanfiction**

 **Assasination Classroom own by Yūsei Matsui**

 **Believe presented by aiharacchi**

 **.**

 **Karma — Korosensei — Nagisa**

 **Rated T**

 **.**

 **Chapter 01:** Akabane Karma

.

.

.

Ini adalah malam yang tenang, yang seharusnya bulan purnama menerangi malam ini. Bulan sabit menunjukan jati dirinya pada malam yang tenang ini, seolah mengejek para ilmuwan yang telah melakukan kesalahan terbesar mereka. Bulan tidak akan pernah kembali lagi seperti semula, akan selamanya bulan sabit.

Kalau saja percobaan itu sejak awal tidak dilakukan.

"Kalau kita menggunakan anak itu, mungkin keberhasilan pembunuhannya jauh lebih sempurna ketimbang Itona-kun."

Shiro, pria berbalut baju putih material anti- _sensei_ mengumumkannya saat pertemuan khusus organisasi mereka—organisasi yang seharusnya bertanggung jawab atas apa yang terjadi pada bulan. Para sisa – sisa ilmuwan, dan tambahan ilmuwan dari pemerintah saling berdiskusi satu sama lain melihat data – data yang Shiro tampilkan lewat layar proyektor.

"Apa kau yakin dengan percobaan ini?" tanya salah satu ilmuwan disana. "Jika kita melakukan kesalahan, bisa – bisa anak itu malah berubah menjadi gurita itu!"

"Memang dilihat dari segi kemampuannya, anak itu mirip dengan Koro-sensei semasa muda," ucap Shiro sembari menganti layar proyektornya—menampilkan data salah satu siswa kelas 3-E. "Tapi karena dia masih berusia 14 tahun, justru keberhasilannya sangat sempurna. Kami tidak akan terburu – buru untuk menyelesaikan percobaannya, dan juga kami akan berhati – hati. Tenang saja, anak itu mampu membunuh Koro-sensei dengan sentuhan kami."

—

"Kelihatannya kau senang sekali, Itona-kun."

"... Karma-kun." Ada jeda sejenak, lalu Itona mendongak ke arah Karma. "Ada perlu apa? Tidak biasa kau menghampiriku saat istarahat."

"Ini barang jarahanku saat mampir ke kelas C, tolong benerin ya," jawab Karma enteng sambil menyerahkan kantung plastik berisi tiga robot konsol. "Cari paling bagus untukku, dan duanya kau otak – atik."

Itona mendengus. Robot – robot ini masih apik, hanya ada goresan – goresan perkelahian. Tapi tidak begitu parah. Pasti anak – anak yang jadi korban Karma akan rela menyerahkannya daripada berurusan keahlian fisik Karma. Ya, itulah Karma. Tiada hari tanpa barang jarahan dari kelas – kelas lain. Meski namanya 'Karma' sekalipun, Karma belum pernah mendapat hukum karma.

 _Well_ , kalau diingat – ingat juga, kelas 3-E punya banyak siswa absrud. Justru kalau malah aneh jika siswa disini tidak absrud. Contoh sederhananya, Nagisa—yang kadang – kadang diragukan gendernya—memiliki hawa pembunuh yang jauh lebih menakutkan daripada Karma dibalik tubuhnya yang mungil, Isogai; ikemen kelas tapi jiwa kepemimpinannya sangat sempurna (dan juga mampu masak ikan koi menjadi makanan super lezat), Terasaka yang mengerikan, ternyata sangat mudah untuk menjadikannya seorang babu, dan masih banyak lagi.

Siapa lagi yang membuat kondisi seperti itu kalau bukan Koro-sensei, gurita aneh yang sukarela menjadi guru untuk kelas 3-E

"Karma-kun!" Baru saja dipikirkan, gurita berwarna kuning itu sudah menghampiri meja Itona. "Sudah kukatakan berkali – kali untuk tidak memalak siswa lebih lemah."

"Aku tidak memalaknya, _sensei_ ," jawab Karma nyantai, seolah itu pertanyaan cuaca hari ini. "Aku hanya meminta dari mereka kok. Oiya, es gelatonya enak sekali."

"Hyaaaa! Lagi – lagi kau memakan eskrim itu!" seru Koro-sensei tak terima. "Sudah kukatakan untuk tidak mengambil barang sensei!"

"Hahaha, salah sendiri menaruh sembarangan di ruang staff," cibir Karma sambil terus menikmati es gelatonya, yang Koro-sensei berusaha coba ambil dari tangan Karma tapi tidak berhasil. Gurita kuning itu malah kepeleset lantaran menghindar jebakan Karma.

"Haahh... seharusnya sensei bawa banyak es gelato, kami kan juga mau," ucap Nakamura ikut nimbrung.

"Cuma Koro-sensei yang belum traktir kami!" suara Ritsu menggelegar ruang kelas membuat seisi kelas makin ribut, seolah itu sesuatu yang sangat penting. "Sensei, traktir kami!"

"Hyaaa~! Ini semua salah Karma-kun!"

Bukannya peduli, yang bersangkutan malah ikut menambah bensin kedalam api. Dengan santainya, Karma mengambil brosur makanan mahal dan mendiskusikannya ke Nagisa. Semantara itu, anak - anak ikut mendiskusikan makanan yang bakal dibayar Koro-sensei.

Oh, tidaakk...

Dengan entengnya, Karma memainkan dompet coklat tebal, "Pesan aja semua, aku sudah dapat dompet Koro-sensei."

"Karma-kuuunnn!"

Sepertinya Koro-sensei harus menunda membeli cake mahal di Inggris.

Itona melirik Karma terlihat puas setelah mengerjain gurunya, Koro-sensei yang tampak pundung di pojokan kelas. Sesungguhnya ini cuma gertakan kecil Karma. Dompet itu sebenarnya hasil malak siswa kelas B.

Oke, Karma memang benar - benar preman kelas 3-E. Berkat Karma, tidak ada yang berani mengertak siswa kelas 3-E secara langsung, kalau mereka sayang nyawa.

"Hoi, Itona-kun." Lagi - lagi Karma memanggilnya seperti manggil kuli bangunan. Daripada cari masalah, Itona memilih mendongak. "Apa kau tahu sesuatu tentang pria aneh baju putih gak jelas itu?"

Apakah yang Karma maksud adalah Shiro?

Itona menerka pertanyaan Karma barusan. Shiro, pria yang ditemuinya untuk menjadikan kelinci percobaan dengan iming - iming kekuatan yang besar tak terkalahkan. Pria misterius yang mengurungnya di labotarium dan melatihnya untuk membunuh Koro-sensei.

Gerak - gerik Shiro terlalu rahasia. Malah sangat berhati - hati seolah Itona bukanlah kawan yang harus dipercaya. Kadang - kadang juga Shiro berjaga jarak dengan Itona, atau meninggalkan Itona sendirian di labotarium.

Itona juga belum pernah melihat wajah asli Shiro, sedikitpun.

"Kalau boleh jujur―" Itona menutup matanya, membayangkan wujud Shiro. "―aku sama sekali tidak menyukainya."

"Ho?" Alis Karma terangkat sebelah seolah - olah curiga dengan jawaban Itona. "Apa karena dia membuangmu begitu?"

"Tidak, sejak awal aku memang tidak suka. Cara dia mengajariku, gerak - geriknya terlalu mencurigakan, dan juga kebenciannya terhadap Koro-sensei. Malah aku tidak tahu kenapa dia begitu membenci Koro-sensei."

"Hmmph, menarik."

Jika Karma mengatakan sesuatu yang menarik―pasti akan ada hal yang tidak menyenangkan!

"Karma-kun! Jangan mikirin rencana yang tidak - tidak." Oh, sepertinya mereka lupa kalau guru yang satu ini punya hobi nguping dan nimbrung sekenanya. "Apalagi berhubungan dengan Shiro."

"Hahaha, cuman bercanda sensei." Koro-sensei memandang Karma lekat - lekat. Masalahnya, kalau Karma bercanda pasti akan menjadi kenyataan. "Tenang sensei, kan si Shiro paling susah ditemui."

"Hoo, benarkah aku begitu?"

Seluruh kelas 3-E langsung membeku begitu mendengarkan asal suara itu. Alih - alih tanpa mereka sadari, pria berbalut putih dengan bahan material anti-sensei muncul di pintu kelas, mengeluarkan aura tidak bersahabat. Dibalik topengnya, Shiro menyunggingkan senyuman mengejek.

"Itona-kun, sepertinya kau senang dengan temanmu." Shiro lagi - lagi mengeluarkan tawa―terdengar menakutkan dan mengejek. "Kelihatannya Koro-sensei mengubahkan kepribadianmu, huh?"

Wajah Koro-sensei tampak tidak suka. Tanpa pikir panjang, tentakel Koro-sensei menarik Itona menuju belakangnya, dan juga beberapa tentakel menghalau Shiro melihat siswa kesayangannya. Bahkan tentakelnya siap menyerang Shiro kapan waktu.

"Jika kau menyentuh muridku... aku tak segan - segan membunuhmu."

Tentu saja, Shiro tidak akan terpengaruh dengan kalimat ancaman murahan itu. Tentakel Koro-sensei tidak akan menyakitinya selama baju putih itu masih menyentel di tubuhnya. Dan tidak mungkin Koro-sensei melakukan tindakan pembunuhan dihadapan siswa didikannya.

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan Itona-kun lagi," ucap Shiro dengan suara berat, omongan mulai serius, yang hanya dimengerti oleh orang dewasa. "Aku ingin menjemput salah satu murid yang kudidik secara langsung untuk membunuhmu."

"Maaf saja, tapi para murid kesayanganku tidak butuh didikanmu." Koro-sensei makin menunjukan wajah tidak suka. Entah kenapa dia merasa kalau suatu hal buruk dapat terjadi dengan muridnya.

Gerak - gerik Shiro makin membuat perasaan itu makin menguat. Shiro tertawa, "Sayangnya, kau tidak bisa menolak, Koro-sensei..."

 _Bruukk!_

"Karma-kun!"

Tanpa Karma sadari, dua orang kelompotan Shiro sudah berada di belakanganya, dan memukulnya dari belakang. Belum sempat tubuhnya terhempas di lantai, mereka langsung menangkapnya dan menahan tangannya agar tidak melakukan tindakan perlawanan.

Bahkan ketika Nagisa mencoba untuk menyelamatkannya, dia malah dilempar jauh oleh kelompotan Shiro.

"Lepaskan aku!" hardik Karma, tapi mereka malah memasangkan borgol kedua tangan Karma. "Ughh..."

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" Warna kuning Koro-sensei seketika berubah menjadi kehitaman. Dia tidak terima, apalagi salah satu murid kesayangannya diperlakukan seperti. "Lepaskan Karma-kun!"

"Kurasa aku tidak akan melakukannya. Karena Itona-kun gagal, kami membutuhkan seseorang untuk membunuhmu―dan kami memilih Karma-kun." Shiro menyeringai sembari memberi kode ke temannya melalui tangannya. Mereka langsung menyuntikan suatu cairan ke lengan Karma, lalu Karma tak sadarkan diri.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan Karma-kun!" seru Itona kalap. Tentakel dikepalanya memberontak, ingin terbebas dari syal kepalanya. "Kau ingin menanamkan tentakel ke Karma?!"

"Mungkin iya?"

"Kau...!" Tentakel Koro-sensei langsung menghantam Shiro dan kelompotannya (murid - murid harus menunduk kalau tidak ingin kena). Tapi percuma, sel tentakel itu langsung rusak. Bahkan meski Koro-sensei juga berusaha, hasilnya tetap sama saja.

"Sudah dulu, kelas 3-E. Kami punya urusan dengan teman mereka."

Saat bersamaan juga, asap putih keabu-abuan itu memenuhi ruangan kelas 3-.E

―

Bagi Nagisa, Karma adalah sahabatnya.

Hanya Karma yang tidak menggubrisnya masalah rambut panjang. Mereka memiliki hobi yang sama, dan makanan favorit yang sama. Bahkan Nagisa berencana memotong rambutnya dengan model Karma ketika dewasa nanti.

Ketika Nagisa membuka matanya pertama kalinya, dia tidak bisa menemukan Karma dimanapun. Hanya para siswa kelas 3-E tergeletak tak sadarkan diri dan Koro-sensei menatap meja Karma kosong.

Karma sudah dibawa oleh Shiro.

"Ini gawat..." Itona yang baru tersadar mulai merancau. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat dan juga bola matanya memancarkan ketakutan. "Karma-kun, Karma-kun..."

"Itona-kun..." Nagisa mencoba untuk menenangkan Itona, tapi Itona malah makin gelisah. "Tenang, Karma-kun kuat. Percayalah..."

Itona menggeleng. Mengingat pengalamannya bersama Shiro, Itona yakin kalau Karma tidak akan baik - baik. Kalau beruntung, Karma mungkin hanya dilatih fisik tanpa obat - obatan. Tapi sepertinya mustahil. Shiro pasti akan menyuntikan obat - obatan untuk meningkatkan kemampuan fisik Karma. Dan mungkin saja Shiro akan menginjeksi tentakel ke tubuh Karma.

Tidak. Itu tidak boleh terjadi, apalagi Karma adalah teman pertama Itona. Nagisa juga tidak terima hal itu.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan." Koro-sensei menunjukan aura membunuh. Bukan aura membunuh yang sehat, malah seperti membalaskan dendam dan melampiaskan kemarahan. "Berani - beraninya mereka..."

Dan Koro-sensei melesat meninggalkan kelasnya, seolah ingin menuju ke sarang Shiro

―

.

Chapter 1 ― selesai

.

~to be continued~

.

―

Hihihi, namaku aihara~ author baru di fandom ini, xixixi.

Cerita ini berlangsung ketika Itona bergabung di kelas 3-E, entah napa ai kepikiran buat nulis beginian. Karma kasihan dirimu~ /dilempar sepatu/

Karma disini pengen dijadiin kelinci percobaan, (cuman nanti ada KarmaNagi) trus kelas 3-E pengen nyelamatin mereka. Apa yang akan terjadi, baca aja trus~

So, please review XD


	2. Chapter 2: Breeze

Bau obat – obatan.

Beberapa orang sepertinya berbicara bahasa asing, mungkin bahasa Inggris atau apapun itu.

Dan juga tubuhnya rasanya sulit digerakan; seperti diikat. Juga rasanya tubuhnya tidak ada energi sama sekali untuk bergerak.

Matanya mengerjap berkali – kali, menyesuaikan intens cahaya yang masuk begitu saja. Kelopak matanya akhirnya terbuka, menampilkan iris merah marunnya. Lagi – lagi dia harus menutup matanya kembali; sinar lampu operasi langsung masuk ke matanya. Silau dan menyakitkan. Terutama ketika dihadapkan langsung ke wajahnya.

"Kau sudah bangun, Akabane Karma-kun?"

Pemuda berambut merah itu mendongak, matanya memobservasi sekelilingnya. Kumpulan orang yang tidak dikenal terlihat membicarakan sesuatu dengan bahasa asing dan aksen aneh, jelas – jelas itu bukan orang Jepang. Mereka sepertinya sibuk membahas sesuatu yang penting. Beberapa orang yang lannya sibuk dengan perangkat – perangkat yang ada di ruangan ini. Yang lain juga mulai mengecek kondisi tubuhnya.

Kecuali pria berbalut baju putih disampingnya. Dia terlihat menikmati apa yang terjadi sekarang.

"K—kau..." suara serak Karma terhenti di tenggorokan. Sulit sekali menggeluarkan suaranya.

"Sepertinya obatnya masih berkerja," ucap pria itu tenang. Mata Karma menyipit, "Tapi itu tak masalah. Percobaan pertamamu akan dimulai beberapa jam lagi."

"Apa... ma-maksudmu...?"

"Aku akan menjelaskan secara detil setelah percobaan berakhir," dia terkekeh pelan sebelum membuka dokumen di tangannya. "Melihat kondisi fisikmu, sepertinya untuk memasangkan tentakel harus membutuhkan beberapa persiapan khusus."

Tentakel?

Tidak—tunggu dulu...

"Benar, Karma-kun. Kami akan melakukan beberapa percobaan khusus untukmu."

Jantung Karma berdegup cepat. Beberapa ilmuwan mulai memasang beberapa perangkat khusus. Bahkan meski Karma berusaha untuk meronta—tetap saja tidak berhasil. Mereka memasangkan selang – selang khusus dan perangkat elektrode otak yang ada di kepalanya.

Tidak! Ini tidak boleh terj—

"Percobaan [Connects]; subyek [Akabane Karma], dimulai."

.

.

.

 **Fanfiction**

 **Assassination Classroom own by Yuusei Matsui**

 **Believe presented by aiharacchi**

.

Karma — Koro-sensei — Nagisa

 **Rated T**

.

 **Chapter 02** : Breeze

.

.

.

Apa – apaan ini semua...?

.

"Untuk mengalahkanmu, aku membutuhkan bantuan salah satu muridmu. Karena itu, aku memilih Akabane Karma-kun."

.

Duaakk!

Satu pohon tumbang, dalam satu pukulan tanpa ragu.

"Tak akan kubiarkan..." suara yang dikeluarkan terdengar mendesis, seperti mengutuk seseorang untuk mati. Namun suara itu terbawa angin begitu saja, dan lenyap.

Bagaimana dirinya bisa tenang, setelah salah satu muridnya dibawa oleh orang yang mengubah dirinya menjadi mahluk mengerikan. Rasa takut merayap ke seluruh tubuhnya. Dari bawah hingga keatas, tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Jantungnya sudah tidak berima lagi. Nafasnya makin menderu, seberapa pun ia mencoba untuk melaraskannya, sama sekali tidak berpengaruh.

.

"Koro-sensei, apakah kau akan mengorbankan nyawamu untuk muridmu, termasuk aku?"

"Tentu saja, karena itu adalah tugas seorang guru."

"Baguslah, kalau begitu."

.

Tak akan dimaafkan... orang yang telah berani menyentuh muridnya. Jika sampai muridnya menangis, akan ia pastikan kalau kematian tidak akan membayar semuanya.

Mereka―

Pasti mereka mati. Harus mati.

"Kalian semua... tak akan kumaafkan..."

—

"Karma-kun..."

Sesaat, pemuda berambut biru langit musim panas memperhatikan salah satu meja di belakang. Meja itu biasanya masih kosong pada jam pertama. Kadang - kadang juga si pemilik meja itu datang pagi dan langsung tidur di mejanya atau membaca komik, tidak peduli kalau ada guru di depannya. Biasanya juga si pemiliknya mengoceh tentang sasaran korbannya atau rencana pembunuhan Koro-sensei.

Tidak jarang si pemilik meja itu menjahili teman sekelasnya, tanpa terkecuali.

Kadang - kadang juga dia menolong temannya yang diolok - olok oleh anak gedung utama.

...berisik, menyebalkan, namun menyenangkan.

Sekarang, aneh saja kalau tidak ada Karma

Ini sudah tiga hari sejak kehadiran Shiro di kelas mereka dan membawa Karma. Kondisi kelas masih berlangsung seperti biasa. Hanya saja, Koro-sensei terlihat paling terpukul atas kejadian ini. Gurita kuning itu sering meratapi meja kosong Karma dengan wajah datar. Dia juga sering memaksakan senyumannya―semua murid tahu, itu senyuman palsu.

Lalu kondisi Itona makin memburuk. Anak itu sering membolos kelas untuk menenangkan tentakelnya yang kian mengamuk. Emosinya masih belum stabil. Terasaka―yang sering menjenguk Itona―bilang kalau Itona masih merasa bersalah.

"Kau terlihat lesu, Nagisa-kun."

Pemuda berambut biru yang dimaksud itu mendongak, melihat teman sebayanya mengambil bangku di depannya lalu mendudukinya. Isogai Yuuma, teman sebaya Nagisa, menampilkan senyuman seperti biasanya, tenang dan tanpa beban. Mungkin hanya Isogai yang masih tersenyum seperti itu.

"Kau terlihat tenang," kata Nagisa pelan. Meski berkata demikian, Nagisa tahu kalau Isogai juga sama sepertinya―khawatir dengan Karma. Hanya saja, Isogai berusaha untuk tetap tenang.

"Kalau tidak ada Karma, rasanya sepi." Isogai tertawa pelan, terlihat agak dipaksakan. Namun selang beberapa detik, tawa itu menghilang. Kepala Isogai menunduk sesaat. "Apa Karma akan baik - baik saja?"

Nagisa tidak menjawab dan memilih diam.

Entah kenapa, semenjak hari itu, Nagisa selalu merasa akan terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan―antara Karma dan kelas 3-E ini, juga Koro-sensei. Sesuatu pasti akan berubah. Dan itu pasti bukanlah hal yang baik.

"Kuharap semua baik - baik saja," Nagisa berguman pelan sambil kembali menatap meja kosong Karma. Semakin lama dia meratapi meja Karma, semakin Nagisa ingat tentang pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Tenang, Nagisa-kun Karma itu kuat." Begitulah Isogai mengatakannya, dengan mata yang penuh percaya diri. "Lagian Karma sudah janji untuk mentraktir kita bukan?"

 _Ah ya, janji itu..._

Itu taruhan kecil mereka; antara Isogai, Karma, dan Nagisa. Jika Karma bisa mencapai nilai tertinggi di ulangan semester satu, maka Isogai dan Nagisa harus mentraktir Karma ke festival perfilman di Tokyo yang diadakan musim dingin nanti. Kalau misalnya Karma kalah, Karma akan mentraktir mereka ke festival _anime_ di Akihabara sebelum musim dingin tahun ini.

Dan Karma kalah. Berarti festival _anime_ di Akihabara sebelum musim dingin.

Karma sudah berjanji. Pasti Karma akan menepatinya.

"Setelah ini, pasti Karma bakal pulang untuk menepati janjinya."

—

"Bagaimana perasaanmu, Karma-kun?"

"Tidak buruk, juga tidak baik, Shiro-sensei."

"Kau pasti akan terbiasa. Lagipula sebentar lagi kau akan bertemu targetmu."

Target ya...

Kira - kira, apa dia sanggup untuk menuntaskan tugas ini?

"Kau hanya punya waktu 24 jam untuk membunuh targetmu."

Pernyataan dari guru barunya membuat pemuda berambut merah itu terdiam. Di ruang serba putih ini, dia hanya berdiri dengan beberapa sejanta yang tadinya dipakai untuk latihan. Kamera pengawas senatiasa mengawasi gerak - geriknya. Para pria berjas putih juga kerap mengawasinya balik dinding kaca. Entah untuk apa mereka mengawasinya, Karma tidak akan pernah tahu.

Lagipula, untuk apa memikirkannya. Setelah dia bisa membunuh target, dia akan bebas dari ruang putih ini―begitulah kata Shiro-sensei, ria putih yang mengaku sebagai gurunya. Rasanya tidak nyama terkekang di ruang putih ini. Karma ingin cepat bebas.

"Kau tak boleh ragu." Shiro-sensei mengatakannya. Tangannya memberikan sebuah pisau ke Karma. Sejenak, Karma mengamati pisau itu dengan wajah datar. Lalu selang beberapa detik kemudian, tanpa ragu, dia mengambil pisaunya.

"Setelah aku membunuhnya, aku bebas kan?"

"Ya. Kau bisa pegang kata - kataku."

"Baiklah. Aku akan membunuhnya."

―

Isogai menghembuskan nafasnya, lagi.

Pelajaran terakhir adalah Bahasa Inggris yang diajarkan Bitch-sensei. Hanya saja, duapuluh menit sebelum bel pulang, wanita darah Jerman-Italia itu sudah meninggalkan kelas karena ada urusan mendadak. Dia meninggalkan tugas _narrative text_ , dan dikumpulkan hari ini juga.

"Terasaka, bisakah kau lebih cepat lagi."

"Kau kira buat essai Bahasa Inggris itu gampang, hah!"

Lagi – lagi Isogai menghela nafas di bangkunya. Serius, dia ingin cepat – cepat pulang hari ini dan menyiapkan makan malam keluarganya. Tapi jika tugasnya belum terkumpul, Isogai juga tidak bisa pulang cepat. Apalagi yang terakhir itu Terasaka. Belum tentu dia bakal kumpulin kalau Isogai tinggal.

"Tch, kalau saja sialan Karma itu ada—tugasku pasti sudah terkumpul!"

Mata Isogai memincing, "Dengan menyontek, _Hell no_! Lagipula setahuku Karma tidak akan membantu kalian. Yang ada dia malah nambah masalah."

"Tapi dia tuh sumber inspirasi karakter jahat."

"..."

Memang benar, Isogai sangat mengakuinya.

"Tapi dari semua anak, kenapa juga dia yang malah tertangkap," keluh Terasaka sambil berdecak, "Maksudku, kenapa tidak Nagisa atau Itona begitu."

"Jadi kau lebih suka mereka yang ditangkap, begitu."

"Sialan, bukan begitu, bodoh!" Terasaka mendesah sembari mengibaskan tangannya. "Kau tidak curiga; di kelas ini, kemampuan pembunuh terbaik adalah Nagisa, dan Itona sendiri juga pernah berhubungan dengan Shiro."

"Benar juga. Tapi karena Karma adalah pertarung terbaik di kelas ini, jadi kita tidak begitu curiga." Iris mata Isogai mengerjap, memikirkan berbagai macam kemungkinan yang ada. "Tapi untuk membunuh _sensei_ , serangan jenis petarungan seminimal mungkin dihindarkan karena kecepatan _sensei_ berlari. Karma mungkin bisa melakukan pembunuhan, tapi serangan dominan dia adalah tipe petarungan."

"Makanya... aku curiga dibagian situnya."

"Kalau dipikir – pikir Shiro datang menculik Karma untuk melatihnya untuk membunuh Koro-sensei. Dibandingkan Karma, justru Nagisa jauh lebih berpotensi untuk dilatih. Shiro tidak mungkin menculik tanpa memikirkan sesuatu. Pasti ada apa – apanya."

"Sebaiknya kita diskuskan nanti dengan Karasuma-sensei." Terasakan menyerahkan lembar kerjanya ke Isogai, beserta sepucuk surat putih yang masih bersegel dan ditujukan ke Isogai Yuuma. Isogai mendongak, sebelum Terasaka menjawab, "Dari seseorang berjas putih."

"Berjas putih?"

Pundak Terasaka terangkat. "Orang dewasa yang kutemui pas berangkat—aku tidak tahu siapa. Maaf, baru keingat sekarang."

"Oh, terima kasih."

"Tch, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu."

Setelah sepeninggalan Terasaka, Isogai mengambil bangku dengan Terasaka—bangku milik Itona. Iris coklat Isogai teralih ke sepucuk surat putih itu. Surat itu polos, hanya tertera _untuk Isogai Yuuma_ di muka surat itu. Tanpa ragu, Isogai membuka surat itu, dan membaca isinya secara cepat.

"E—eh?"

 _Untuk Isogai Yuuma,_

 _Dari Akabane Karma—_

—

"Apa maksudmu aku tidak boleh mencari Karma, Karasuma-sensei!"

Serta-merta, Karasuma langsung mengentikan pekerjaannya, mendongak ke arah Koro-sensei. Matanya memincing, warna gurita itu berubah menjadi warna kehitaman. Marah dan tidak terima atas pernyataan yang dilontarkan beberapa saat yang lalu.

Tidak ada yang boleh mencari Akabane Karma atau menggangu pelatihan Karma yang diberikan oleh Shiro. Itulah intruksi yang Karasuma terima dari pusat.

Tentu saja, Karasuma tidak menyetujuinya begitu saja. Berkali – kali dia berusaha bernegoisasi dengan atasannya, hasil nihil. Karasuma juga tidak mendapatkan alasan kenapa Karma dibawa oleh Shiro dan harus melakukan latihan khusus, dibandingkan Nagisa Shiota yang jauh lebih berpotensi untuk membunuh Koro-sensei. Dan juga cara Shiro menangkap Karma dengan paksa.

"Jika pun aku mau, aku juga ini mencari Akabane."

"Lalu kenapa kau malah melarangku!" teriak Koro-sensei kalap. Warna hitamnya makin memburuk, emosinya juga kian meninggi. "Aku tidak peduli dengan pemerintah sialan itu! Aku harus menyelamatkan Karma sebelum terlambat!"

"Justru dengan tindakanmu bisa membahayakan Akabane."

"Ap—"

"Mereka memiliki Akabane dan menjadikanya sandera. Jika kau gegabah, Akabane akan mati ditangan mereka."

Koro-sensei berjengit seketika. Karasuma benar, nyawa Karma juga dipetaruhkan. Kelemahan terbesar Koro-sensei adalah keselamatan murid mereka. Metode penyanderaan memang belum pernah dipakai oleh para pembunuh bayaran, mengingat kemampuan muridnya bisa membela diri. Tapi metode itu lebih efesien dibandingkan membunuhnya secara langsung. Koro-sensei pasti akan mengorbankan nyawanya demi muridnya.

Tapi mana mungkin ilmuwan gila itu akan membunuh Akabane Karma, salah satu murid berpotensi. Tidak, pasti mereka akan melakukan percobaan pada Karma.

...sama seperti dirinya.

Itu tidak boleh terjadi!

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku berusaha untuk mencari Akabane lewat jalur belakang." Karasuma mengatakannya, sambil menunjukan laptopnya ke Koro-sensei. "Beberapa markas mereka sudah kutemukan, jika kita bergerak—pemerintah pasti tidak akan tinggal diam. Dengan kecepatanmu, bergerak hati – hati dan jangan sampai mereka mengetahuimu."

"Haruskah aku membunuh mereka?"

"Justru kalau kau membunuh mereka, Akabane juga mendapatkan dampaknya. Cukup selamatkan Akabane dan tangkap beberapa orang yang berada di sekitar Karma."

—

Langkah panjang pemuda berambut coklat itu sangat cepat. Tanpa peduli dengan semak – semak yang menghalangi, Isogai terus berlari. Bagaimanapun juga dia harus cepat sampai ke tempat itu atau dia akan menyesal.

 _Isogai, maaf kalau aku sudah tiga hari tidak masuk_.

Itu tulisan Karma.

Bahkan Isogai sudah mengecek ke tugas – tugas Karma yang ditinggalnya di kolong meja Karma. Tulisan itu mirip Itu benar – benar tulisan Karma.

Kalau begitu... kenapa Karma mengirimkan surat ini?

 _Bisakah kau temui aku ke kolam renang kita? Ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan_

Nafasnya tersenggal – senggal, tapi Isogai tetap berusaha memaksakannya berlari. Tiga hari Karma sudah diculik oleh Shiro, dan mengubah kondisi kelas ini. Sekarang, tiba - tiba dia mengirimkan surat ke Isogai untuk menemuinya. Sungguh, Isogai sama sekali tidak mengerti. Ini semua terlalu mendadak untuk dalam waktu tiga hari.

 _Jangan bawa siapapun ke sini, apalagi Koro-sensei. Aku hanya ingin kau sendirian datang._

"Syukurlah, kau datang sendirian, Isogai."

"Karma-kun..." sahut Isogai begitu tiba di tempat pertemuan mereka. Iris coklatnya bisa melihat pemuda berambut merah itu duduk santai diatas batu besar. Dia masih Karma yang dulu, mata jingganya terkesan tajam dan meremehkan. Seringainya juga tidak berubah. Pakaiannya masih sama, kecuali dia menggunakan _handband_ di tangan kirinya.

Untuk sesaat, ada keheningan diantara mereka. Sungai tenang di samping mereka sama sekali tidak menenangkan situasi ini. Isogai hanya bisa mematung melihat Karma terlihat tenang, seolah kejadian kemarin tidak terjadi.

"Apa Shiro lakukan padamu?"

Karma mendengus pelan, "Tenang, Shiro- _sensei_ orang yang baik. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Baik, katanya?

Ada yang salah dengan Karma. Pemuda berambut merah itu bukanlah tipe orang yang memuji guru. Malah, Koro-sensei yang sering memberikan perhatian ekstra, tidak pernah mendapat pujian itu—selalu cemohan dari mulut Karma. Juga, sejak kapan Karma memanggil Shiro dengan embel – embel _sensei_.

"Karma—sebetulnya apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"Entahlah. Aku juga tidak begitu mengerti," jawab Karma tenang dan tetap mempertahankan seringainya. "Kau pasti punya banyak pertanyaan untukku."

Isogai mengganguk, terus menatap gerak – gerik Karma.

"Baiklah. Tapi sebelum itu, kita selesaikan urusan surat itu. Yah, dibandingkan pembicaraan, ini lebih mirip permainan."

Permainan?

Detik kemudian, Karma langsung melempar sesuatu ke arah Isogai. Tangan Isogai langsung menangkapnya, tanpa ragu. Benda ini—pistol. Ini pistol asli dan terisi penuh dengan peluru timah. Apa maksud Karma memberikan pistol ini?

"Isogai Yuuma-kun," Karma mengarahkan sebuah pistol asli ke dirinya. Mata jingganya makin tajam, dan posisi Karma sekarang benar – benar ingin menembak.

"Karma—"

"Sub-percobaan [Connect] ke-164, target [Isogai Yuuma]. Isogai, aku akan membunuhmu."

.

.

.

— **to be continued—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hohoho~ aihara kembali, ;3

Terima kasih telah mau menyempatkan diri untuk membacanya. Maaf atas terlambat untuk merilis chapter ini. Karena sudah beberapa waktu tidak menulis, mungkin ini lumayan berat untuk menulis.

Btw, apa alurnya kecepata, typo dimana - mana, silakan curhat dikotak unyu bawah ini.

Siip, sekarang untuk membalas review.

 **Yuukio** : Hehehehe~ karena ai butuh asupan yang action - action gitu, makanya buat aja, hohoho. Sudah dirilis kok, Danke!

 **Ratu Obeng** : Huwaaah, review yang panjang :D Ratu Obeng-san suka ngasih ' review panjang, keren sekali. AAAAHHH SESAMA CINTA KOROKARU! KITA SATU JALAN! ai udah bikin ff korokaru, sekarang giliran Ratu obeng-san. Kalo KaruNagi atau NagiKaru itu masih rencana. Tapi ai pengen AsaKaru, cuman belum ketemu bahan yang pas gituu... Danke telah meng-follow dan reviewnya ;D

 **mochiizuki** : Hohoho~ emang sengaja~ biar Korosen menderita, hohoho~ Yup, Karma bakal dipasangin tentakel... tapiiii ya gitu, hohohoho~ Belum, belum, Karma belum nyerang Korosen, tapi sekarang dia akan menyerang Isogai... aaahh, apakah yang akan terjadi, saya tidak tahu /dilempar sendal/ Danke! ;D

 **akaoisora:** Benarkah?! Arigatooo... kalau Karma aku tidak menjamin dia bakal baik - baik saja. Danke atas reviewnya.

 **Remah-Remah Rengginang:** YEEEE! ADA YANG SUKA KOROKARUUU XDDD KITA SATU JALAN, Masa sih IC, gak yakin... serius. Paling juga ujung - ujungnya jadi OOC /dilempar sendal/ Danke~

 **elfarizy** : siiip, sudah lanjut. Danke~

 **4Mekaliya-Chan** : Ini udah lanjut kok, maaf apdetnya gak kilat, tapi yang penting udah apdet kan, Danke~

Oiya, minna-san, aku sangat butuh ff yang ada petarunganyaa (kalo bisa yang bindo) Karena ini pertama kalinya ai buat ff semi-action. Arigato~

Please, review~

Salam hangat,

Aihara


	3. Chapter 3: Ketika Seseorang Berubah

Kelas sudah kosong.

Koro-sensei berdiri di depan kelas, seperti biasanya. Saraf otaknya bisa membayangkan kondisi kelas ini. Semua sibuk belajar untuk ujian kelulusan. Ritsu pasti akan membantu mengirimkan berbagai macam informasi ke teman – temannya. Maehara dan Isogai pastii sibuk berdiskusi. Nagisa dan Nakumara mungkin bercanda atau tidak Terasaka pasti sudah tertidur di pojokan kelas. Lalu Karma akan melempari sesuatu ke arahnya dan bercanda sudah kelewatan.

Ah. Sungguh, itu benar – benar memori yang tak terlupakan sepanjang hidupnya. Siapa sangka kalau nantinya seorang Shinigami seperti dia dapat merasakan kehangatan sebagai seorang guru. Kehangatan yang mampu melelehkan hatinya yang sudah beku.

Koro-sensei berrjalan ke meja Karma. Meja itu sudah tidak disentuh oleh pemiliknya selama tiga hari. Masih ingat betul Koro-sensei ketika Karma mendapatkan robot jarahan anak kelas C lalu mengobrol bersama Itona hingga akhirnya dibawa Shiro.

Tanpa sengaja, Koro-sensei menemukan sepucuk surat di balik kolong Karma. Mata Koro-sensei langsung membulat sempurna melihat tulisan ini.

"Ini..."

 _Dari Akabane Karma_

— _maukah kau menemuiku, Isogai-kun?_

.

.

.

 **Fanfiction**

 **Assasination Classroom own by Yuusei Matsui**

 **Believe presented by aiharacchi**

 **.**

 **Isogai — Karma — Koro-sensei**

 **Rated T**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3.** Ketika Seseorang Berubah

.

.

.

Membunuh?

Apa—apa maksudnya?

Karma tertawa nyaring dan membahana. Namun suara tawanya itu sama sekali tidak menyenangkan di telinga Isogai. Tawanya mengerikan, seperti seorang psikopat yang menemukan kesenangan baru. Belum lagi pistol ditangannya masih mengarah ke Isogai. Mungkin dalam satu gerakan jari, kepala Isogai bisa – bisa terlubang.

Ada yang tidak beres dengan Karma.

"Kenapa Isogai-kun? Kau terlihat ketakutan sekali?" tanya Karma di sela – sela tawanya itu. "Ayolah... aku hanya ingin membunuhmu saja. Tapi kalau kau ingin hidup, kau harus membunuhku."

"Bukan itu maksudku!" balas Isogai. "Kau sudah menghilang tiga hari dan sekarang kau datang ingin membunuhku. Apa yang terjadi denganmu?!"

"Aku? Aku tidak ada yang berubah Isogai-kun," balas Karma sambil tersenyum manis. Tapi jelas senyuman itu menakutkan sekali. Bahkan Isogai sendiri merinding merasakannya. "Ayo Isogai-kun, sampai kapan kau benggong tidak jelas seperti itu. Kita harus memulai permainan ini—aku makin tidak sabar membunuhmu."

"Tidak Karma. Ini benar – benar salah. Tidak, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu? Apa Shiro brengsek itu te—"

Bunyi _dorr!_ terdengar seketika juga, bersamaan dengan peluru timah yang hampir saja melubangi kepala Isogai kalau dia tidak menghindar beberapa senti. Beberapa helai rambutnya berjatuhan karena bersentuhan oleh peluru itu. Astaga...! Karma benar – benar serius dengan omongannya. Bahkan ketika menembak itu saja, dia sama sekali tidak menunjukan kegentaran hatinya. Mata tajam seperti elang, seolah – olah Isogai adalah musuhnya yang harus dibunuh.

Isogai memandang ngeri Karma. Tangannya mengenggam erat pistol ditangannya, sedikit dia kembali membalas tembakan itu. Tapi Karma adalah temannya! Mana mungkin Isogai bisa menembaknya begitu saja. Saat ini Karma pasti telah dicuci otaknya oleh Shiro. Benar, sekejam – kejamnya Karma, tak mungkin Karma melakukan ini.

Karma pasti telah dimanipulasi oleh Shiro!

Tapi bukannya peduli atau apa, Karma malah menembak Isogai bertubi – tubi. Terima kasih Karasuma-sensei telah mengajarinya untuk bela diri, jadi dengan mudahnya Isogai menghindarnya.

"Haha. Kenapa kau menghindar, Isoga-kun?" Karma menembak Isogai tanpa berpindah posisi. "Sudah bagus – bagus aku beri pistol. Dan kau sama sekali tidak mau menembakku."

"Tentu saja. Mana bisa aku menembak temanku sendiri!"

"Awww... manis sekali," cibir Karma. "Sayangnya kalau begitu. Lebih baik memang kau harus mati."

Detik kemudian, Karma melemparkan granat ke arah Isogai.

.

.

.

"Subjek ke-164 bahkan tidak ragu membunuh temannya sendiri."

Sosok pria berbaju serba putih itu terlihat sangat senang begitu melihat tayangan secara langsung; Akabane Karma melawan salah satu sahabatnya, Isogai Yuuma. Meski kedua tokoh itu sama sekali tidak menyadari ada kamera pengintai pertarungan mereka—gambar yang ditampilkan benar – benar jelas. Bagaimana Karma bertindak seperti seorang psikopat dan keraguan Isogai untuk membunuh temannya sendiri, benar – benar sempurna.

"Apakah itu baik – baik saja?"

Seorang perempuan yang seusia jauh lebih muda darinya itu membuat Shiro menoleh. Itu adalah pertanyaan mudah. Beberapa detik kemudian, Shiro menyunggingkan senyumannya. Perempuan itu agak terganggu dengan senyumannya, namun dia tetap memasang wajah _pokerface_.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Meski 'Karma-kun' mati sekalipun rencana kita masih berjalan," kata Shiro tanpa rasa bersalah. "Justru yang kuharapkan dia dibunuh Isogai-kun."

Perempuan itu tersentak. Shiro mengharapkan Karma mati? Setelah menguji eksperimen berbahaya pada pemuda berambut merah _crimson_ lalu mengharapkan dia mati? Yang benar saja.

Tapi sebelum perempuan itu menanyakan, Shiro mengangguk dan mengerti apa yang dipikirkannya. "Tidak. Karma-kun justru adalah subyek yang sempurna. Dengan bakat yang belum terasah dan tubuh yang sehat seperti itu mana mungkin dia gagal dengan percobaan ini. Ahh, justru tingkat keberhasilannya diatas Koro-sensei sekalipun."

"Lalu kenapa kau ingin Isogai-kun membunuh Karma-kun?"

"Justru itu adalah salah satu cara untuk meningkatkan keberhasilan percobaan kita."

Apa?

"Percobaan ini berbeda dengan Koro-sensei." Shiro tertawa renyah. "Ya. Meski percobaan ini jauh lebih kejam untuk ukuran remaja yang tidak tahu apa – apa."

.

.

.

"Fiuuhh.. hampir saja."

Sebelum granat mengenai tanah, Isogai tiba – tiba merasakan tubuhnya terikat dan dibawa menjauh dari tempat itu dengan kecepatan tinggi. Isogai mendongak, mendapati tentakel Koro-sensei yang melilit dan mengangkat tubuhnya menjauh dari ledakan granat. Tubuhnya pun diselimuti kulit pertahanan Koro-sensei agar mencegah dirinya terluka

"Kau baik – baik saja?"

Isogai mengangguk. Detik kemudian tubuhnya diturunkan ke tanah. Salah satu tentakel Koro-sensei membantu Isogai untuk melepaskan kulit pelindung itu. Mata Koro-sensei kini teralih ke laki – laki berambut merah yang menjadi penyebabnya ledakan kecil itu. Untuk saat ini ledakannya tidak mengacaukan kolam renang mereka. Hanya menyisakan bekas hitam karbon di tanah.

Koro-sensei terhenyak melihat Karma. Dari cara Karma menatapnya seperti penganggu yang harus dihancurkan. Tatapan membunuh tidak sehat. Dan juga senyumannya yang sempat Koro-sensei lihat sebelum Karma meledakan granatnya, seperti seorang psikopat yang haus darah. Meski dia adalah pembunuh ulung, tetap saja tatapan itu bukanlah tatapan yang diinginkannya, terutama pada bintang kelasnya.

Menyadari gelagat aneh Koro-sensei, Isogai berdiri dan memastikan gurita kuning itu baik – baik saja. "Koro-sensei, ada yang salah dengan Karma-kun."

"Ya. Aku tahu itu." Angguk Koro-sensei.

Karma mendesah pelan, tak suka. Ada penganggu yang datang menyelamatkan Isogai. Padahal dengan ledakan itu, seharusnya Isogai mati dan tersisa tubuhnya yang sudah tak terbentuk. Atau tidak minimal tubuhnya terluka parah dan Karma tinggal membunuhnya dengan pisau.

Tapi kehadiran gurita kuning yang sangat cepat itu di luar perkiraanya. Dia sangat cepat mengambil tubuh Isogai dan mendorong tubuhnya menjauh dari granat itu. Sekarang granat satu – satunya yang dia miliki itu tidak berguna lagi. Mau tak mau Karma harus membunuh Isogai dengan pisau atau pistol.

"Kau benar – benar penganggu," kata Karma memandang Koro-sensei tak suka. "Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik membunuhmu. Aku hanya ingin membunuh Isogai sekarang juga."

"Meski kita berada di kelas pembunuh bukan berarti aku mengizinkanmu membunuh temanmu sendiri."

"Jangan buat aku tertawa. Isogai Yuuma itu bukanlah temanku, dia hanyalah target yang harus kubunuh." Karma tersenyum manis. "Tapi jika Isogai Yuuma-kun tidak mau artinya dia harus membunuhku—itulah aturan mainnya."

Astaga. Seberapa jauh Shiro mengubah Karma sehingga mengatakan hal itu. Apa yang sebenarnya Shiro lakukan sekarang. Ini benar – benar kejam. Dalam waktu tiga hari itulah membuat Karma menganggap kalau Isogai Yuuma, temannya sendiri adalah targetnya dan jika dia gagal membunuh berarti kematian pada dirinya.

Isogai sendiri terlihat bimbang. Dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Tembakan yang bertubi – tubi serta ledakan granat jelas – jelas menunjukan kesungguhan Karma untuk membunuh Isogai. Sebetulnya untuk apa sih membunuh Isogai. Dia bukanlah yang terbaik urusan pembunuhan yang terjadi di kelas ini. Dia juga bukanlah anak yang pintar ataupun kaya.

Kalau begitu untuk apa?

Tapi Koro-sensei berusaha menutupi Isogai dari Karma. Memastikan Isogai aman dibelakangnya dan dia bisa berfokus menyelesaikan urusan Karma. Kalau seperti ini, memaksa Karma dengan kejailannya bukanlah ide yang bagus. Dia harus serius sekarang, layaknya seorang pembunuh.

Ujung bibir Karma terangkat, "Jadi kau pelindungnya Isogai. Wah, beruntung sekali kau Isogai-kun, memiliki mahluk pelindung. Kau curang sekali."

"Aku melindungi kalian semua. Termasuk kau Karma."

"Aku? Kau melindungiku?" kata Karma, sengaja meninggikan suaranya dan membuat terdengar seolah – olah tak percaya. "Untuk apa kau kurang kerjaan melindungiku. Lagipula... siapa kau? Aku sama sekali tidak mengenalimu."

Nafas Koro-sensei langsung tercekat di tenggorokan. Isogai memandang Karma tak percaya. Apa maksudnya? Karma tidak mengenalinya. Dia mengenali Isogai dan ingin membunuhnya lalu dia tidak mengenal Koro-sensei—guru yang selalu menjadi korban pelecehan Karma yang tidak pernah berhenti.

Karma tidak mengenalinya...

"K-ka-karma-kun..." Emosinya benar – benar sudah tidak bisa dibendung. Warna kulitnya yang semula kuning perlahan – lahan berubah menjadi warna gelap. "APA YANG SHIRO BRENGSEK LAKUKAN ITU PADAMU?!"

 _Dorr!_

"Akkhh...!"

Karma menembaknya—dengan secara refleks dan mata tanpa ampun. Tentu saja Koro-sensei dengan refleks langsung menghindar dari lintasan peluru itu. Tapi berkat itulah, justru peluru itu malah mengenai pundak kanan Isogai yang sama sekali tidak tahu apa – apa karena terhalang oleh tubuh besar Karma. Darah langsung keluar dari lukanya, dan mengotori seragamnya. Isogai hanya bisa merintih sambil menahan lukanya dengan tangan kirinya untuk mencegah darah yang keluar dari tangannya.

Buru – buru Koro-sensei langsung menuju ke arah Isogai lagi. Lukanya memang tidak parah, hanya mengenai pembuluh vena. Namun jika dibiarkan bisa – bisa Isogai mati kehabisan darah.

"S-sensei..." Isogai berusaha untuk kuat. "A-aku baik – baik saja sensei."

"Jangan bercanda!" Koro-sensei terlihat sangat panik sekali. Sungguh, ini adalah pertama kalinya melihat muridnya terluka karena dia menghindar dari peluru timah. Ini semua salahnya...

Namun bukannya merasa bersalah, Karma justru menyeringai penuh kemenangan. "Haha. Kau bahkan tidak bisa melindungi Isogai-kun. Sudah seharusnya Isogai mati bu—!"

Seketika itu juga Koro-sensei langsung meninju perut Karma dengan tentakelnya. Bahkan belum sempat Karma mencium bau tanah, Koro-sensei langsung melilit erat tubuh Karma dengan tentakelnya dan memaksa Karma untuk melepaskan senjatanya di tangannya. Setelah memastikan luka Isogai tidak begitu parah, Koro-sensei menghadap laki – laki berambut merah yang berusaha melepaskan diri.

"KENAPA KAU MENEMBAKNYA?!" seru Koro-sensei marah. Untuk kali ini, dirinya tidak bisa toleransi. Sayangnya Karma sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan itu.

"Wajar saja bukan?" kata Karma meninggikan suaranya. "ITU KARENA KAU TELAH MENGHINA SHIRO-SENSEI!"

Shiro-sensei?

Tentakel Koro-sensei langsung melemas seketika itu juga. Tubuh Karma lansung terlepas dan jatuh ke tanah. Untuk saat ini sebaiknya jangan menembak terlebih dahulu. Gurita kuning itu masih berada disini, dan jelas dia pasti akan melindungi Isogai apapun yang akan terjadi. Kemampuan gurita kuning itu juga melebihi darinya, atau lebih tepatnya melebihi manusia biasa.

Namun tanpa Karma sadari, mata Koro-sensei berubah, menjadi lebih kosong. Seumur – umur hidupnya, belum pernah Koro-sensei melihat Karma menghormati guru sedemikian rupa. Menurut catatan pendidikan Karma, hampir semua guru pusing tujuh keliling menghadapi setan merah kecil itu. Tapi sekarang, Karma menghormati Shiro, bahkan dia marah ketika seseorang menghina shiro.

Kenapa...

Apa yang telah dilakukan Shiro padanya?

"Akabane Karma-kun." Tiba – tiba seseorang pria berpakaian serba hitam lengkap dengan senjata di samping pinggangnya muncul di balik semak – semak. Karma menoleh ke arah pria itu. "Percobaanmu sudah selesai. Shiro-sama menyuruhmu untuk pulang sekarang juga."

"Apa?" kata Karma tak percaya. "Aku belum membunuh Isogai-kun! Kenapa sensei ingin aku pulang. A-aku bisa!"

"Perintah tetap perintah. Yang jelas kali ini kau gagal."

"Tch. Kalau perintah apa boleh buat." Mata Karma menoleh ke arah Koro-sensei yang masih terlihat kosong. Sepertinya masih memikirkan kalimat Karma barusan. "Aku tidak jadi membunuh Isogai. Keberuntungan untukmu. Aku pergi dulu."

Mendengar kalimat itu, Koro-sensei langsung tersadar. Astaga, dia tidak bisa membiarkan Karma begitu saja. Dia harus melindungi Karma lagi—sebelum semua telanjur runyam. Seketika itu juga, dengan kecepatan 20 mach miliknya, tentakelnya langsung melilit tubuh Karma cepat.

"Hei!" Karma berusaha meronta. Namun justru lilitannya yang makin menguat. "Lepaskan aku!"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau pergi begitu saja!"

"Sebaiknya kau lepaskan Karma-kun."

Suara pria yang terdengar berat dan sedikit nge-bass itu membuat Koro-sensei menoleh ke asal suara itu, belakangnya. Kini Isogai yang tampak lemah karena lukanya berada di dekapan pria berbaju serba hitam. Moncong pistol tepat pada dahi Isogai. Jemarinya siap menembak kapanpun jika Koro-sensei bertindak gegabah.

"Lepaskan atau aku akan menembak laki – laki ini."

Koro-sensei langsung mematung. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan Isogai mati begitu saja hanya karena ingin mempertahankan Karma. Akhirnya, Koro-sensei meletakan Karma perlahan – lahan ke tanah dan melepaskan tentakelnya. Karma memandangnya tak suka, namun dia memilih berjalan ke arah pria berbaju hitam itu.

Isogai juga dilepaskan. Hanya saja arah lintah tembakan pria yang menyandera Isogai tetap masih mengarah ke kepala Isogai. Tapi untuk saat ini sepertinya mereka tidak akan mengancam keselamatan Isogai. Di sisi lain, salah seorang pria berbaju hitam itu menyuntikkan sesuatu ke tangan Karma, dan membuat laki – laki berambut merah itu pingsan. Hingga akhirnya, pria itu kembali membawa Karma sekali lagi.

Lagi – lagi Koro-sensei gagal.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Isogai tidak masuk sekolah. Lebih tepatnya berada di rumah sakit pasca penembakan Karma.

Kelas hari ini pulang lebih cepat. Koro-sensei masih terpukul karena kejadian kemarin, sehingga dia lebih memilih mengajar cepat dan menyendiri di suatu tempat. Semua sudah tahu kejadian yang terjadi antara Karma dan Isogai. Bahkan tidak ada yang menyangka kalau nantinya Karma datang dan bermaksud untuk membunuh Isogai. Syukurlah luka Isogai tidak begitu parah. Namun Karma masih berada digenggaman Shiro. Entah sukarela atau memang dia dimanipulasi oleh Shiro.

"Well, sepertinya kau sudah sehat."

"Maehara-kun?!"

Laki – laki berambut jingga itu tersenyum lebar sambil membawakan bunga. Dia langsung mengambil bangku disamping kasur Isogai setelah meletakan rangkaian bunga yang biasa digunakan untuk menjenguk orang sakit.

"Dasar. Kenapa bisa sampai tertembak sama Karma," kata Maehara sambil merapikan rambutnya yang agak berantakan itu.

"Ya apa boleh buat. Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau Karma bakalan nembak aku, serius. Tapi syukurlah lukanya tidak parah... yah, meski banyak kehilangan darah."

"Cepat sembuh. Aku enggak punya teman nih kalau kau sakit."

"Oh ya?" Alis Isogai sedikit terangkat. "Kau rindu denganku nih ceritanya? Padahal baru ditinggal sehari lhoo..."

"Sialan. Bukan itu maksudku!" seru Maehara salah tingkah. "Kalau kau tidak ada kan aku jadi binggung buat kerja pasangan kita. Mana tugas Koro-sensei makin menumpuk lagi. Ahhh... tuh guru benar – benar..."

Isogai terkekeh pelan. Ah ya, dia baru ingat tentang tugas pelajaran sains berpasangan yang belum kelar dan harus dikumpulin sekarang. Pantas saja daritadi rambut Maehara kusut begitu. Sains bukanlah bidang Maehara.

Maehara terdiam sejenak, terlihat seperti memikirkan sesuatu. "Tapi kenapa kau malah pergi ke Karma? Kenapa kau tidak beritahu siapa atau gimana jadi kau tak perlu berakhir seperti ini," sahut Maehara. "Kudengar lagi kau nyaris mati karena granat."

"Yah, apa boleh buat. Di surat itu dia minta aku datang sendiri." Isogai menunduk. "Sekarang Koro-sensei pasti terpukul."

"Tentu saja. Bintang kelas diculik dan kemungkinan dicuci otak untuk membunuhmu. Lalu dia tidak mengingat Koro-sensei dan lebih memilih pergi ke Shiro. Siapa sih yang tidak terpukul dengan kejadian itu. Apalagi Koro-sensei kan sensitif perasaannya."

Benar juga. Pasti Koro-sensei meratapi lagi masalahnya—sama seperti sebelumnya ketika dia mendapati masalah.

"Bicara soal Karma." Isogai menatap Maehara lekat – lekat. "Aku ingin ini menjadi rahasia diantara kita."

"E—eh?! Apa maksudmu?!"

Isogai mendesah pelan, sebelum akhirnya matanya menjadi serius. "Sebelum Karma diculik, dia pernah ngajarin aku tentang surat rahasia. Yah, dengan mengubah kanji menjadi hiragana lalu memberi tanda khusus pada kata yang ingin disampaikan."

"Lalu apa hubungannya?"

"Lewat surat yang dikirim Karma kemarin. Dia mengirim pesan rahasia." Isogai menarik nafasnya. "Pesan itu; _Tolong aku._ "

.

.

.

Ini—sudah berapa lama.

Laki – laki berambut merah itu kini terbaring di perangkat khusus yang terhubung berbagai macam kabel. Kepalanya dipasangkan sebuah Nervgear, yang terus mengawasi kinerja otak laki – laki itu, Karma. Tubuhnya juga diberi selang infus yang sewaktu – waktu disuntikan berbagai macam obat yang membuatnya terus kesakitan. Belum lagi tubuhnya diikat agar dia tidak bisa kabur.

Yang benar saja. Mereka melumpuhkan tubuhnya. Mana mungkin dia bisa kabur. Bahkan dia tidak yakin bisa berdiri atau tidak.

Perlahan – lahan, suatu memori berputar di saraf otaknya. Entah itu memang memorinya atau memori implan. Dalam memori itu, dia melihat laki – laki berambut coklat yang memandangnya tak percaya—sepertinya Karma telah melakukan sesuatu yang salah. Beberapa saat kemudian, laki – laki berambut coklat itu makin jelas. Isogai. Hanya saja Isogai terlihat terluka dibagian pundak. Lalu memori itu berubah; Koro-sensei ada dihadapannya, meninjunya lalu melilitnya dengan keras.

Apa yang sebetulnya terjadi saat itu? Kenapa dirinya tidak bisa mengingat apapun lagi...

"Sepertinya percobaanmu gagal lagi. Kita akan mencoba membunuh Isogai lain waktu."

Karma tidak bisa melihat orang itu. Tapi sepertinya dia mengenali suara itu.

"A... a-apa... m-maksudmu..."

"Kau tidak perlu tahu detail tentang percobaan itu, Karma-kun. Tapi setidaknya percobaan [Connect] mengalami kemajuan. Terima kasih Karma-kun. Bahkan Koro-sensei tidak pernah mencapai kemajuan ini selama berbulan – bulan." Pria itu sepertinya tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Untuk hari ini kau istirahat dulu untuk pertumbuhan sel tentakelmu. Ya, aku akan memberikan obat tidur lagi."

"A-aku... ti-tidak mau lagi..."

Tapi percuma saja. Karma bisa merasakan salah satu selang infus menyuntikkan obat tidur ke tubuhnya. Pandangannya makin memburam. Lagi – lagi harus tertidur. Dengan sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak diketahuinya. Bahkan hari esok saja belum tentu Karma akan terbangun.

 _Ini menyakitkan. Kumohon siapa saja... tolong aku..._

.

.

.

Satu tentakel sudah tumbuh di tubuhnya.

.

.

.

— **To Be Continued—**

.

.

.

Muehehehe~~ sudah lama sekali yaaaakkk! /dilempar jamur/

Sebetulnya nih... rencana ai pengen nelantarin nih ff karena mager nulis action – action. Terus berkat **Kuo-** senpai jadi nulis lagi deh. Pliiss, list hutang fanficnyaaa.. mantep banget yaaaaakk. Yaudah, karena sampe dibikinin aku tulis ajaaa... tenang, karena ini kebetulan lagi adegan yang kusuka jadi aku bakal lanjutin koookk. Ampun... jangan gebukin saya.

Siippoo, balas repiuw.

 **Ratu Obeng** : ASTAGA PANJANG BANGET, CASPLOK JEBOL XDD gara – gara senpai nih jadi dilanjutin terus maraton nih. Pliisss, list-nya benar – benar deh. Tenang kasus Isogai dengan Karma belum selesai. Mereka masih bakal bunuh – bunuhan dan semoga Korosen engga recokin petarungan maut mereka /dilempar/ Kayaknya ide bagus tuh, Itonanya dipake XD PLISSS KARUISOO ADUH JADI BAPER NIHHH! KAN JADI PENGEN LANJUTIN FFKU YG SATU LAGI PLISSS! Udaah... ini udah apdet senpai... arigato :"D

 **Yamashii Raura** wiiisss akhirnya anda merasa tegang jugaa. Korosen emang cinta mati muridnya, nanti liat aja pengorbanan Korosen disini~~ arigato nee.

 **Yuukio** Muehehehehe Karma bakalan dijadiin santapan iblis /digilas/ Engga kok, nanti bakal ai jelasin apa yang terjadi dengan Karma. Arigato nee

 **SheraYuki** Rahasia dongg~~~ Nasib Isogai masih belum ditentukan. Apakah Isogai yang mati atau Karma yang mati. Liat aja nanti. Sepertinya anda kurang tepat. Karma memang dicuci otaknya tapiiiiii... rahasia. Arigato nee

 **Akiyama Seira** aduuh makasih atas pujiannya. Muehehehe itu rahasia. Justru karena ada sesuatu kejadian di plot anime, aku menulisnya menjadi Karma. Intinya pengembangan dari plot anime terusss jadilaaahhh... siip udah apdet, arigato nee

 **Shiori no Yuki** Emang. Kasihan my beb... kalau shiro... muehehehehe itu rahasia nanti nasibnya. Arigato neee

 **4Mekaliya-chan** Apakah anda puas dengan chappie ini, semoga ajaaaa. Hayoo tadi mikir apa nihhh hayoooooo... arigato nee

 **Wako** udah apdet kok nihh arigato nee

.

Sipp arigato yang telah membaca cerita ini. Tenanggg cerita ini masih kulanjutin kookkkkk, so review or discontinued XDD

Salam Hangat,

Aihara


End file.
